


The Trickster's Origin

by NJ_Grby



Series: The Trickster and the Maiden [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Genderbending, Joker's Past Story, Joker's Real Name is Ren, Ren is NOT Akira, Spin-off to "The Trickster's Gift", The Truth About Wild Card, Wild Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ_Grby/pseuds/NJ_Grby
Summary: How did the power of Wild Card begin? And who exactly is Joker?Joker visited an old acquaintance in the Velvet Room. He finds out about what the future might bring for the Phantom Thieves and he revisits the past that resulted to the birth of the Trickster.





	The Trickster's Origin

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ :  
> Okay, so I'm back with a new installation of the one-shots series called-- "The Trickster and the Maiden". This one's a little bit about the history how the wild card came to be and how Joker obtained it, so there's not much action and romance in this spin-off. You will notice that I used the protagonist's other name-- which is Ren-- for Joker. The reason behind that will be revealed at the end of the series. Just note that in this fanfic series, Ren is NOT Akira. They are two different people. Ren (aka Joker) is just living inside Akira-- his current host, and the real protagonist as of now is Akira Kurusu-- though genderbent. Also, this chapter shows that Yaldabaoth tried to recreate a wild card. I made it like this to somehow explain why the other wild card user in Persona 5 (SPOILER : Goro Akechi) can only use two Persona. It's because he is not really the wielder of Wild Card. I like to think that his ability is just a failed recreation of Wild Card. Oh! And also you might wonder where the code name "Joker" for Ren came from. As you all well know, since the protagonist has the wild card ability, he was code named Joker because in the playing cards, the Joker is the wild card, okay? He introduced himself to Akira that way in the first part because he thought it fitting not to mention his real name and just stick with a measly code. Last thing! You might also wonder why do Metaverse!Akira wears the same clothes as Joker like it was indicated in the first part. The reason behind that is Arsene. Since they are both summoners of Arsene, I deemed it fit to give them the same outfit in this universe. Plus, have you seen the genderbent version of Joker? She's so hot. Not to mention, the real Joker is already hot as he is. I just wanted a fic where we have both of these hot people because i'm a trash. Hehe.
> 
> Enough babbling. Again, this is not much but I hope that it makes light to the first part-- "The Trickster's Gift." This is just an "explanation" chapter of some sort so yeah. I hope you like it and I hope that someday, people will enjoy this little fic that I made. It's not much but I enjoy writing it. As always though, let me know what you think in the comments section below. Kudos and comments, people :)

His shoes clicked against the tiled floors of the Velvet Room. He walked with grace, gloved hands inside his pockets. The cloak behind him billowed. At last, he could see that horrid gate of Velvet Room once more. He reached out and pushed the steel open.

"Welcome to Velvet Room." A deep voice greeted.

The newly arrived man raised his gaze and surveyed the room. His eyes were a menacing shade of red and his stare was calculating. There, right on the seat behind a table on the middle of the room-- sat Igor, the host of Velvet Room.

"I see you have truly been awakened, Trickster." The old man said.

Joker smirked and leaned against a wall close to him.

"Yes. And I see that you’ve made your first few steps too, Yaldabaoth.”

Igor-- now known as Yaldabaoth, the God of Control-- laughed loudly, his tone mocking.

"I knew you would know. After all, you are my sworn enemy, Trickster. It’s just sad to see you reduced to nothing but a mere part of someone’s soul.”

Joker snapped his eyes sharply towards the old man, smirk no longer adorning his handsome face.

“That may be true but I’m afraid that you are underestimating me. I have passed on the will of the wild card to my host.”  
“I am aware. I have met her a few times in this very room. She’s even undergoing… rehabilitation under my care. Akira Kurusu is the name, if I remember correctly.” The man folded his hands under his chin—eyes giving off that haughty look.

The trickster shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Yes, that’s her.” He confirmed.

Yaldabaoth leaned back on his chair—as if bored.

“To be completely honest, I do not see how a measly maiden can overpower me—the God of Control—especially with how weak she is at the moment—even with my aid. I doubt that she could summon your ultimate Persona when the time comes. I want a worthy contender, Trickster. Someone just like you.”

In an instant, Joker relaxed and he let out a small laugh.

“Taking her too lightly would be your end, Yaldabaoth. I sense that she would be far greater than I was.”  
“Such foolish notion. You are Satanael’s summoner—the person who the mighty deity entrusted with the power to crush what he once called—‘Fake God.’ ” The old man sneered in disdain, as if the mere mention of that term degraded him into ashes.  
“Well, you ARE indeed fake.”

The wind suddenly picked up in the room. The atmosphere became filled with such malicious intent yet the old man just sat there looking eerily calm.

“Nonsense. I am not fake. I am the one who keeps the universe flowing. Even the humans would agree. Just look at Mementos and you will see what I mean.”  
“There’s no need for that. Soon, my maiden will destroy your beloved Mementos and she will send you back to where you belong.” Joker stood up straight with confidence.  
The wind died down as Yaldabaoth laughed out loud. When he calmed down enough, he spoke—mirth clearly dancing in his voice.

“That is if she survives to see the day.”

Alarmed, the Trickster snapped his gaze at the old man. He leveled him with a glare full of suspicion.

“What do you mean?”  
“Ahh, I do not know if she’ll make it before my chosen wild card takes her down.”

What? Does this mean that there is also someone aside Akira who wields the power of wild card out there? How preposterous. Incensed, Joker marched towards the man and slammed a gloved hand down the table. Papers flew off the desk at the action.

“You and your interference! Do you think the Goddess of Time would allow that?!”  
“She would not, of course, but considering that she has no say when she’s already gone—then I don’t see any reason why I wouldn’t interfere now.”

The smile on the man’s face was so unsettling that even Joker felt chills run down his spine.

“You mean…”  
“Yes. I ended her way before. I have been making my move for quite some time now. Soon, humanity will finally approach its demise.” Yaldabaoth smugly declared.

Joker gritted his teeth in annoyance. This is indeed bad and all he could do is watch and hope that Akira could take whatever’s coming her way.

“I swear… You’ll regret everything, Yaldabaoth.” He threatened before making his way out of the room.

His footsteps were muffled by the ringing laugh behind him. Damn this man. If only Joker can interfere—but that can't happen. Akira and the Phantom Thieves should find out about it in its natural flow. He cannot meddle or else, he might disappear along with Akira's wild card ability. And if that happens, humanity will be in grave danger-- not like it isn't now with Yaldabaoth completely taking control of the Velvet Room and the Mementos. This is all falling right in his plans and it doesn’t sound good at all. He would have to trust Akira to master the wild card on her own and summon Satanael—Yaldabaoth’s archenemy, in order to win.

Joker sighed. He didn’t want to put such heavy burden on his maiden. If only he’s still alive and possessing all his ability back then, he would sacrifice himself over and over again.

You see, Joker—the Trickster had been an entity of the past—way, way back when time was fresh and the world just started. He was neither Trickster nor Joker at the time. He was just a normal teenage boy named Ren who was a servant in the temple of Yaldabaoth. He served day and night, worshipping his image without fail. That is until he dreamt one night of a deity who claimed that Yaldabaoth was a Fake God—a being who sees himself as the mightiest. It was said in the dream that the god would one day bring ruin to the world and so, waking up the next day, the seed of doubt in his heart was implanted.

He investigated records of the past—of Yaldabaoth and each and every time he scour new sources, evidences of the god’s questionable acts became apparent. His doubt grew. One night, he prayed to the gods to show him the true way of life. That is when the rebellion from his heart broke free and he became the first person to summon a Persona—Arsene.

Since there were no Mementos or Metaverse back then, all he did was to pray and pray to the gods to give him guidance in exposing the fraud that is Yaldabaoth. All his efforts paid off when he was summoned into a mysterious blue room—now known as the Velvet Room. There he met the Almighty Being who spoke to him in his first dream about the demagoguery Yaldabaoth caused. Joker was entrusted with the power of wild card and he was given the ability to awaken Arsene’s ultimate form—Satanael, the entity that the gods made to defeat Yaldabaoth, once he amassed the right Personas through the use of wild card.

Things continued on in the same manner after that—people still worship the fraudulent god and Joker travelled to places where unusual unrests occurred. Talking to Arsene enabled him to know that those places were probably the dwellings of different Personas. It took him years before he finished his quest. Once his resolve was clear, he exposed the god by posting numerous tablets—somehow like the calling card the Phantom Thieves use now-- around crowded places showing all his lies. That was how he enraged the God of Control.

He brought menace into the world. He wreaked havoc among towns. His humongous body did a number on anything it touches and in that moment, Joker knew that he had to do something. The exchange between them was intense. How a mere mortal like him fought against a god, he doesn’t know but somehow, he managed to hold his place even with only Arsene though as it continued on, he found out that it wasn’t enough. With everything he had in his disposal and his rebellion blooming as bright as ever—he managed to summon Satanael, the ultimate weapon against Yaldabaoth—sacrificing all the Persona within him.

He only had one shot and he gave up everything he had in it. Yaldabaoth got defeated and as he slowly disappeared, he cursed and screamed out a name that will be forever branded to the boy—Trickster.

When he’s finally gone, the Trickster fell down on his knees. He knew that he used all of his resources and he will soon be no more. As he disintegrated along with the wild card ability, he took one last look at the place he once considered his home. Countless bodies surrounded him and the town he grew up in was left to die and be forgotten. It was clear that while he might have won the war, he lost the battle. Luckily, it seemed like the gods took pity in the world and they decided to start anew. The world was reborn and this time around—with no fraudulent god to steer them in the wrong path. All records and memories of the past were destroyed and a new era was then born.

And now, the world he erased is coming back full force with Yaldabaoth at the lead—being reborn through human’s greed and desires and feeding off of them. It was just fortunate that somehow, Akira Kurusu—a girl of wonders, managed to unlock the persona Arsene once again. Seeing this, he pleaded to the gods above to give the girl the power of the wild card in order to defeat the fake god again—this time, possibly for good. However, it became known to him that it was impossible since it was still inside of Joker himself. What they could do though is to bring his soul back to the living and transfer his power to the summoner of Arsene—and that’s what he did.

Joker believes in Akira. The girl holds a different brand of power within her. He felt it course through him when they kissed that night. 

Ah, yes. The kiss. Joker lifted a hand and ran his finger on his lips. To be completely honest, the kiss isn’t actually a necessity in the bonding. It’s just, he was so taken in the moment that his body moved on its own accord and his lips captured the beautiful maiden’s. He will admit though, it was good and he wouldn’t mind it happening once more.

Well, there it is then. Maybe he could visit the lady once more? Just to talk to her personally or something. And of course, it wouldn’t be too bad to also warn her to be more careful and cautious. After all, what the Phantom Thieves will be facing is an enemy worth literally the world.

With that in mind, Joker broke free from the Velvet Room in a flurry of black and red—heading to the dark and into the heart of his maiden again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? I know that the events aren't that detailed and that there are still loopholes but let's just pretend that everything's okay :D


End file.
